


little bit heaven, little bit flesh and bone

by Rimastark



Series: Soft Nakama 'Verse [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Franky-centric, Healthy Relationships, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I lied there is dialogue, Introspection, Multiple Narrators, One Piece Valentine's 2019, Post-Timeskip, Romance, SO, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, different POV, drunk writing!, enjoy please!, i hope yall like it, i tried something a little different from the last one, im so bad at dialogue, im so late!, like theyre het goals, minimal dialogue, mutual respect, not as late as last time tho lmao, there is like ZERO dialogue, will totally write more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimastark/pseuds/Rimastark
Summary: Robin and Franky have a lot to catch up on, after spending two years apart. Their cook doesn't mean to be nosy.





	little bit heaven, little bit flesh and bone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm so happy to have participated in the One Piece Valentine's Day 2019 exchange, and I really hope y'all enjoy this piece. This one is totally different from the last work I did, I experimented with the style and formatting, POV changes, etc. This is for @alwaysonepiece on tumblr. 
> 
> This title is from Burning Man, by Dierks Bentley.

Sometimes, she writes him letters. Or notes. He likes thinking of them as letters, though, even though they are short. Letters, after all, are more romantic. Even when they’re only one line.

 

_Franky, I think our sharpshooter has borrowed some items of yours again._

 

_Franky, I’m not busy tonight._

 

_Franky, will you join me on my watch?_

 

_Franky, tonight is lovely. The sea is beautiful, hmm?_

 

_Franky, our cook has good ears when he’s not distracted, doesn’t he? Perhaps we should avoid the galley at night._

 

He’s working, right now. It’s a little after lunch, and Sanji and Zoro’s fights have broken the railing again. Franky whistles as he mends the break where Zoro had been sent flying, taking note of the material that's been damaged, and adds yet more iron to the ever-growing shopping list in his head. From where he stands, he can see Robin lounging on the lawn reading. She’s watching him with a smile on her face, and she sprouts an arm onto his shoulder, holding a slip of paper. It only takes a moment for him to read, and a smile pops onto his face.

 

_Franky, it’s been some time since we last relaxed together, come to the crow’s nest later. I’ve missed you._

 

“Hey, baby!” he yells, wide grin evident in his voice. When she flips up her sunglasses to smile calmly at him and wave, he knows he doesn’t need to say anything more.

 

\---

 

Sanji’s busy in the galley. His captain has been pestering him all evening for an after-dinner snack. It’s nothing new, even after two years apart. They fall into the same rhythm effortlessly, despite how his crewmates have grown. Through the window, he can hear two voices, one soft, and one trying its’ best to be.

 

“Aaa, Franky, you’ve gotten bigger.”

 

“I’ve done a lot of working lately.” Sanji can hear the pride in his nakama’s voice.

 

“Your time in Baldimore was productive, I see.”

 

“Super productive, babe.”

 

“Mmm. I’m proud. Come upstairs with me?”

 

The cook chops his onions, although he is sure Luffy would have loved it even without the subtle addition. Their captain is not picky with his steak.

 

Sanji hasn’t heard footsteps, yet. What could they be doing down here still?

 

“We could wait for food, although I wouldn’t want to risk you choking.” Sanji is shocked and silent, how could his beautiful Robin ever think such a thing! Of his food, nonetheless?

 

Franky’s laugh is deep and loud, “Don’t mess with our bro like that!”

 

“Saa, I was teasing him. We can go.”

 

Sanji’s ears burn as his face takes on a red hue. He hadn’t known they knew he was listening.

 

“Nah, it was super funny. We’ll call it even, since he broke the railing. Again. Not super, brother.” Franky raises his voice as he ends his statement, and turns away with Robin as they head to the crow’s nest.

 

They laugh together as they walk away, while Sanji stammers and curses away at the crew’s shipwright.

 

\---

 

As they relax upstairs, Robin has the chance to rediscover her lover, revisit her favorite places, and find new things about him to love.

 

The brunette’s hands frame Franky’s face, and gently, she cups his cheeks and watches his eyes flutter closed.

Franky is solid in all of the wrong places. Her thumbs roll over his nose, pressing against hard ridges and sharp, metallic edges. The rest of his face is similar. His chin has three triangular points, still, and she wonders if he was born with them, or if they were a modification? She will have to ask, later, when they are done. Franky is angular, and square, more than he was before Sabaody.

 

Robin finds it funny, how different they look.

 

Where she has curves, and soft musculature, he has sheets of metal, bolts and boxes, and weaponry. He was big when they first met, but after two years, he is larger, and more robotic.

 

His transformation has turned him from a man with mechanical upgrades to to a machine with a man’s heart.

 

It is easy to forget how dangerous he is, on a ship full of monsters and misfits. He is big, and made of different parts. His history is hidden by a bright smile, flashy colors, and a flair for the dramatic.

 

She knows they are lucky, to have found each other.

-

Franky has the most beautiful woman in the world sitting on his chest.

 

Her legs are long, and firm, and the skirt she keeps tied low on her waist opens, like a curtain, to reveal the one on the left. She is tall, her legs are long, but since he is big, and strong -  enough to keep his nakama apart when they tussle (most of the time), enough to steady a mast that has broken, and has given himself so many upgrades - her toes still don’t quite touch the floor.

He keeps his hands on her waist- they are big, and solid, and he likes that she doesn’t mind that they are cold and made of steel.

 

When she leans down, he can feel her hair tickle the side of his cheek, and he smiles. She dips her head fully, and places her lips on his. Her hands are on his cheeks, and her thumb caresses the sides of his face as she presses her body flush against his.

 

They both can hear the wind blowing harshly against the windowpanes in the crow’s nest, but trust in Nami’s skill and his craftsmanship lets them feel safe. No one is on edge.

 

The light is dim, still, and he can see only the outline of her face when she pulls her face away from his. The sharp slant of her nose, the ever-present contemplative look in her eyes, and the gentle curve of her mouth as she relaxes in his presence are gorgeous, and he can see how much she has learned, and how much more she has experienced, in the lines of her face.

 

He is super lucky, he knows, to be allowed this. He has known, since the day he met her, that there’s no point in hiding from her. His feelings, his thoughts, his emotions- he’s never been stoic, like she is.

 

(He can still remember her face, when her crew showed up at Enies Lobby. Her tears, the raw feeling on her face as she realized - admitted - that she wanted to live. That remains the only time he has ever seen her cry. He never, ever, wants to see her upset again, does not want her to hurt, but he hopes that if she ever is, she will know that he is there for her. )

 

He is there, if she needs to cry. He loves that he can make her smile. Tomorrow, maybe, he will write her a letter.

 

_Robin, baby, darling, light of my life. I love you. Thank you for spending time with me. Let’s do it again tomorrow._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Please let me know what you thought, even constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> This is posted to my main tumblr, @zu-lake-ah, so come visit me there!
> 
> My fandom sideblog is @itsrimastarkbby, so feel free to talk to me on either one of my accounts :)


End file.
